Good Luck
by Maski1
Summary: " Voilà pourquoi je suis devenue la coach de Raimon ... "


**Note de l'auteur : Les passages en italiques sont les flashs back.**

**Afin d'assurer une certaine cohérence et crédibilité, j'ai dû faire un sacré retour dans le passé et vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant le texte.**

_Quelque part, au Japon, dans un bâtiment secret, dans une pièce sombre où la seule source de lumière émanait d'une pierre violette géante enfermée dans une prison de verre reliée à des machines étranges, deux personnes parlaient :_

_« Bientôt, nous serons en mesure d'extraire cette énergie et de la conférer à des êtres humains, déclara le petit homme, un sourire au coin des lèvres_

_-Pourquoi voulez-vous faire cela ? demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, intriguée._

_-...Pour prendre ma revanche sur cet imbécile de Premier Ministre ... ! »_

_La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que son père pouvait en vouloir autant au Premier Ministre japonais simplement car l'enquête sur le fils du patron de l'entreprise Hitomiko avait abouti à un accident._

_« … Alors c'est donc ça … murmura la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, tu veux créer une espèce d'armées de super-humains pour te venger … ? … Mais … Penses-tu que cela fera revenir Hiroto ? »_

_Le petit homme rondelet ne répondit pas._

_« Penses-tu qu'il serait content s'il apprenait que tu cherchais à te venger car les résultats de l'enquête sur sa mort ne t'ont pas satisfait ? Car tu penses que la police n'a pas fait son travail ? »_

_La voix de la jeune femme tremblait. Elle aurait voulu ne pas en arriver là mais son père ne lui laissait pas le choix._

_Non … Cet homme ne pouvait pas être son père … ! Son père n'était pas rancunier, son père aimait les enfants et ne s'en aurait jamais servi pour en faire de supers-humains … ! Son père n'écouterait pas ses paroles sans rien dire, comme s'il s'en moquait ... Son père portait beaucoup d'attention à sa fille._

_Elle lui tourna le dos et déclara :_

_« Je pars. Je ne veux pas être impliquée dans votre projet. Vous n'êtes pas mon père._

_-Très bien. Fais comme tu veux Kira. Un jour, tu verras, tu me comprendras et tu reviendras._

_-Qui pourrait vouloir s'allier avec vous ?_

_-Moi. »_

_Elle se retourna. Un adolescent aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux vert foncé venait de faire irruption dans la salle._

_« J'aiderais notre père. Contrairement à toi, je ne l'abandonnerai pas. » déclara-t-il, calmement._

_La jeune femme se retourna d'un seul coup, choquée et surprise :_

_« Hiroto … ! Ne fais pas ça ! »_

_Elle se retourna vers le petit homme :_

_« Père ! Que lui avez-vous fait ?! Vous l'avez forcé à vous rejoindre ?!_

_-Pas du tout, je me suis proposé de mon plein grès._

_-Quoi ?! »_

_Elle n'en revenait pas … ! Son frère avait accepter d'aider leur père a réaliser son projet !_

_« Mais … Pourquoi Hiroto, pourquoi ?! demanda-t-elle, presque sur un ton suppliant._

_-Car en plus de l'aider, je deviendrais le meilleur joueur de football. Je serais même capable de battre l'équipe qui gagnera le Football Frontier lorsque le projet de notre père sera prêt ! »_

_'' Le Football Frontier ?! Ce ne serait pas la compétition de football inter-collèges ? Mais alors, ça veut dire que …. ! ''_

_« Vous … Vous comptez utiliser le football pour monter cette armée de super-soldats ?! S'exclama-t-elle._

_-Exactement, répondit son père en souriant, c'est le sport favoris du Premier Ministre après tout. C'est une occasion de rêve ! »_

_La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Utiliser un sport pour se venger ?! C'était totalement fou !_

_Elle serra les points._

_'' S'il veut utiliser le football pour se venger alors … alors … je l'arrêterai avec le football ! Mais pour cela, il va falloir créer et entraîner la meilleure équipe ! »_

_Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas décidé._

_« Au revoir Père, au revoir Hiroto. Je vous empêcherai de mettre votre projet à exécution ! »_

_Tandis que la porte se refermait derrière elle, elle entendit Hiroto demander :_

_« Qu'allons-nous faire Père ?_

_-... Ne nous préoccupons pas de ça._

_-Mais elle risque de nous causer des problèmes._

_-Ne t'en fais pas. Occupons-nous de la pierre. »_

_Une fois dehors, la jeune femme songea à la meilleure façon de réaliser son plan._

_'' Je vais d'abord devoir apprendre le travail d'entraîneur … Puis je devrai trouver la meilleure équipe … ''_

'' Ainsi, i ans, je suis entrée dans une école formant de futurs entraîneurs de football. Et maintenant, j'ai devant moi la meilleure équipe de football du pays. ''

« Tu es bien sûr de toi mais sache que mon jeu n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous avez pratiqué jusqu'ici. Il vaut mieux que je vous prévienne ! » annonça-t-elle au capitaine de l'équipe.


End file.
